Rockin London & Robert Pattinson
by LavenderReader
Summary: All girl rock band wins a trip to London, were they meet up with the Twilight cast as an extra bonus. But with all the drama that happened the night of there winning, create more problems with Rob. Well she finally give in? Summary sucks better inside!


London! I never believed that I would ever make it to London, let alone the band.

My name Marchell, Shelly to my friends, and here some back ground information. I'm the lead singer and play lead bass, for are all girl rock band: Red Roslyn. Bailey plays the drums, and Riley plays guitar and sing back up like Roxxie. We formed in a small town called Fresno, after meeting in Hot Topic when we were all fighting over the last Joan Jett rocker t-shirt. The best thing about living in Fresno is that it's not that far away from L.A. That's how we heard about the huge competition they were having in a vintage rock teen club the Skull. By entering we would be pinned up against some of the greatest bands from all over the nation, and to some the best part was that the cast of the shitty Twilight Saga movies would be there to announce the winners. You know the pale tall dude with the English accent, who every woman swoons over, and the mean snotty bitch, who thinks she is the best fucking actress in the world. Oh by the way I totally don't like her she just… ewww. Then there's the totally buff, and really hot Native American guy too. In fact, I can remember it as if it happened yesterday.

_FLASH BACK_

The crowd was roaring so loud you couldn't hear yourself think! Usually, when I hear fans or lovers of the rock genre scream loudly at a concert it makes me feel even more alive. But you could easily see, from the thousand of New Moon shirts they weren't here for the music. They only came to try and sneak a picture of the pale boy, bitchy girl, and muscle dude.

"I can't believe that there are this many people here! It's so exciting! But really guys we have to fucking murder the competition. I want to fucking party and get shit faced in England seeing how I'm eighteen!" Bailey screamed while putting eye black eye liner on me.

"You know what I can't believe that those fucking Twilight people are here! What the fuck. How the fuck can they judge talent when none own an ounce of it? I mean come on now; I mean where the respect for the rockers left on this Earth? Huh! I mean Joe Strummer is rolling in his grave!" Roxxie yelled!

"Hey I hear that the Rob guy can somewhat act so… shut up." I said sticking out my tongue.

"O.M.G Roxxie shut the fuck up. You talk a little bit too much, if you ask me. And you Shelly of all people should know not to get him started." Riley said while laughing.

_Alright everybody, let's put our hands together for the only all girl rock band performing tonight… Red Roslyn!_

I turned to the girls, adrenaline pumping, ready to play the fuck out of this shitty place.

"Alright, hands in bitches! Let's rock this bitch out and do as Bailey said and win this shit then go and get shit face drunk!"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Hey you guys are up."

"Okay thank you!"

I turned to the girls and I know we were going to win. Not because of how hot we looked, and how tight the girl's skinny jeans were. But because of the different styles we each bring to the group, and how we all connect to each other perfectly.

Thou I do think our outfits did help in some way, I mean we couldn't help that we were the hottest bitches there. The girls were wearing black ripped skinny jeans, which had our signature red spray paint over all the ripped parts. Black vans with red shoe laces and the band t-shirts. While, I was wearing one of our bands tight fit long tank top that looked like a dress, with black converses and red laces. Usually I never wear so little amount of clothing but this was a once in a life time event, so mind as well go all out and make a lasting impression.

"Hello L.A, we are Red Roslyn and this _I Love Playing with Fire_!"

My one and only shining star said  
Stick with me and I'll take you far  
Your eyes are sparkling with teenage fire  
I'll satisfy your mad desires cause

I love playing with fire  
And I don't wanna get burned  
I love playing with fire  
And I don't think I'll ever learn

My heart is aching to see you play  
And I can't wait till another day  
The way you shake me is really hot  
You know how to use what you got

I love playing with fire  
And I don't wanna get burned  
I love playing with fire  
And I don't think I'll ever learn

Acting tough with looks that kill  
You got me going and I can't stand still  
My arms are dying to hold ya tight  
You're my little dark dynamite you know

I love playing with fire  
And I don't wanna get burned  
I love playing with fire  
And I don't think I'll ever learn

_Encore! Encore! Encore!_

That was the first time we had every, been asked to give an encore in our whole time together!

_Sorry guys but we still got one more band to play so no Encore tonight!_

The band after us was really horrible; they were so nervous that I could feel it too. After they we done on stage, the announcer called all the groups on stage. And the three Twilight stars came up ready to tell the winner.

We were in the back so I began to push myself in front to make sure I could tell, if we won when my foot got caught on a cord and the stage floor began to look closer and closer, when I felt a strong grip around my waist.

Oh my gosh! I so sorry I almost tackled you down!" I said looking down, unsure if I should look up to my savoir or just stay embarrassed.

"Don't worry love; it happens to the best of use." I've never seen a movie with Robert Pattinson in it, or even heard a commercial. But from the way the girls, mainly Riley, talked about him I know it was him.

Finally I looked up and saw the most beautiful blue/green eyes imaginable. He had crazy hazel hairy sticking out in different places and ad the most invigorating smell of the earth.

"I'm Marchell but my name usually hard for people to pronounce so they call me Shelly."

"Marshelle?"

"No it spelled with a "c" not an "s"."

"Ah… so it's Marchell."

"Yup, that's me." I was starting to think this guy was tad slow, by the way he found my name to be oh so confusing.

"I know it's… really weird you don't have to say it."

"No, I think your name is interesting… you seem interesting. I mean it's like… I just get this good but weird vibe from you. Weird meaning in the good way. Hey aren't in that all girl group? What is called Rouge Rage, or Raving Redder?" He said smiling that devilish smile.

"You mean Red Roslyn? And yeah that's me why did you like use or think we were dare I say… interesting!"

"Oh yeah you girls we really interesting, I mean I didn't know how well you guys were going to do seeing how there aren't any male players in your band but you did okay. You know for a girl that is." He said as a smirk began to form on his face. And never have I ever wanted to slap someone so bad before!

"You see you're the exact reason we started this band. Because of small mined people, mostly men, who think rock is only for the boys! Well I'll tell you something mister I think I so sexy and everybody loves me Pattinson, that I don't give a flying fuck about you or what you think. So go do us a favor and suck my dick you fucking poser!" I screamed!

I turned away from him speechless, and found the girls and told them what had just happened. I was actually surprised no one heard me yelling at him, personally I hoped someone had.

"And the winner is….. Red Roslyn!"

Once we heard our name be called we began to jump for joy, knowing that we one and that we just proved Robert Pattinson that we didn't need any guys in our band.

"We just wanted to say thanks to all the fans that came and enjoyed our music. And we can't wait to get to London and tare that fucking city down! We love you and thanks!"

As we began to walk off the stage I felt a hand grab mine. And guess who it was. None other than my number one enemy right now… Robert Pattinson.

"Get your fucking hands off me!'

"Look I just want to say sorry!"

"Fuck you!" I screamed and walked over to the car for the ride back to hotel.

* * *

I sadly don't own or no Robert, but I know me!

Please review!


End file.
